


The stage

by genderbendqueen



Category: D.Gray-man, Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are actors, Allen played Bert, Crying for no reason, Drama, Except lavi and cross, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, OC, Their doing the musical Marry Poppins, based on true story - Freeform, shanginns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just finished preforming their last show of Mary Poppins and stuff happens backstage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stage

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually happened nothing is exaggerated or anything it was actually quite funny. Its cool cuz my school got to so this and i actually got to be bird women it was amazing!!!

‘It’s over’ Allen thought as he stepped down from the stage closed off by a blue curtain.

Children and adults alike walking about the theater waiting to meet the their favorite cast or family members. 

“Bert, Bert” Yelled a young child as she ran up to him innocently asking “Can I shake your hand? For good luck”

Allen smiled kneeling down as he held out his hand adopting his english accent “Why of course there young lady” 

The little girl squealed as she grabbed his hand giving it a firm shake “Thank you Bert!” she yelled running off. 

Looking around the rust haired actor saw Lenalee dressed in her valentine costume chatting to a group of little kids some hesitant to talk to her while others were overjoyed at being able to talk to ‘the scary toy lady’.

Lavi was talking to Mr. Mikk about the sound booth while Kanda just sat there in his Mr. Andrew glaring at those who tried to talk to him.

“Alle-Bert” Miranda quickly called from across the large room “Cross is here to see you”

Groaning Allen slowly walked over to the doors where his red head guardian was standing. 

“Good job Idiot, Now go get changed I wanna go home” Complained Cross “I’ll wait for you in the car this place is disgusting” 

As cross turn to leave Allen ran back to the stage running behind the curtains only to stop in his tracks. There in the middle of the stage sat 3 of the grade 12 girls crying their eyes out. In a panic Allen dropped to his knees and started to comfort them.

“What's wrong?” He asked hugging Brittany who played Jane. They all just started crying harder. 

Soon enough Lenalee came through the curtain closely followed by Kanda and Lavi. 

“Oh no what's wrong?” The doll girl asked when she was the four on the floor.

 

“I don't know i just found them like this” Lenalee sighed as she joined them on the ground wrapping her arms around the redhead named Jenna who was Mary rubbing her back.

“I want my mom” Roberson Aye’s actor Micky cried as Lavi got some tissue for them.  
“Is she out there Mickey?” dabbing at the eyes of the brunette Brittany as she calmed down.

“NO” she wailed “She’s in vancouver” 

“Micky!” Jenna cried as the brunette started crying again “That's so sad” 

By now a crowed had gathered and was just staring at the spectal on the floor. “Someone go grab some water and more tissues”

The three in tears were blubbering about random things that somehow made them cry harder. It was hard not to laugh at their misery.

“I broke the chair. Mr. Mikk is gonna be so mad at me and he’s gonna yell at us” sniffled Micky

“I have to drive home” Sobbed the redhead 

 

“Me too” The brunette started to hyperventilate. 

“Oh shit Birdwomen give me your bag ” Lavi kneeled in front of the actor giving her the bag “ okay now I’m going to count to five try to match your breathing okay? 1...2...3...4...5”

The two continued that lavi counting slower and slower until it was at a normal breathing rate.  
Someone had passed Allen and lenalee both a water bottle to give to the girls. When they were all finally calmed down and breathing normally Allen left them in the sound tech and actor’s hands as he went to get changed. 

Returning to his normal clothes after washing the makeup off and the rust-red dye was a huge change for the whitette. Ducking out of the prop-room he said a quick goodbye to the others still hanging around with a promise to meet everyone at the cast party tomorrow.

As he walked out to the parking lot he saw Mickey, Brittany and Jenna. Running over her game them all a quick hug and asked if they were doing okay 

“Yes we’re sorry for worrying you Allen.” Jenna hugged back “We will see you at the cast party right?’

Allen nodded before walking to where cross sat in the dark green 67 Mustang. “What the hell took you so long brat?”

Wincing Allen told his guardian about what happened. Cross laughed as he pulled out on to the road. 

“Haha just wait till I tell Nea. He’ll have a field day with this”

“No” The actor shouted in complete horror “Don't tell uncle Nea”

Fin


End file.
